This invention pertains to the field of tackle boxes and accessory containers for fishermen usage.
Many forms of box or container are known for aiding fishermen in carrying, as well as storage, of fishing accessories, lures and the like to and from a fishing site. Such tackle boxes are typically in the form of closed boxes having many internal small compartments for separating and sorting lures, hooks and similar small components.
However, the portability of fishing equipment renders the carriage of all the fishing equipment in such boxes difficult. Typically, a fisherman carries two or three rods and reels together with tackle, lures, line, accessories and the like. There is a need for a box which conveniently holds and controls and carries such dissimilar items as a complete rod and reel on the one hand and an assortment of lures and hooks on the other.